My Sanctuary
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: Another faithshipping story continued from a oneshot. Set in Aki and Yusei's POV. After the events of the Dark Signers Aki finds that she has found someone to be her love, her saviour, her Sanctuary. Aki X Yusei pairing. Idea from KH2 song My Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sanctuary**

**A/N: Well here is another one-shot faithshipping fic by yours truly. This idea sprouted after listening to the song 'Sanctuary' from Kingdom Hearts 2 and I thought of Aki and Yusei and how I can make this, well enjoy. Also note this is all in Aki's POV.**

It was one of those weird feelings that I got in the morning. Most people I know or have heard about hate getting up in the morning, I on the other hand don't. Why should I? I have my own 'Sanctuary' whilst I'm lay here concealed with 'it'. Of course it isn't a building this sanctuary but it is a certain person, the man who had opened my heart. Yusei Fudo.

He may have not been the most talkative person I knew and like me he was very closed up but it is strange how much two people so alike can be attracted to each other. After all wasn't it meant to be opposites that attract? Well to be honest it didn't matter to me why should it have mattered to me, after all that happened in my life was it wrong to finally feel happiness in the arms of this man.

I will never forget that day when he confessed how he felt to me. It was a shock at first but I couldn't deny that I felt the same way either. It had been when we returned to Tops after the time that we defeated the Dark Signers. I couldn't get to sleep that night so I had went into the pool area outside of the apartment so I could think things through. Little did I know the footsteps coming up behind me?

"Aki are you alright?" Yusei asked me, I jumped at the sound of his voice he had come out of nowhere but still it was nice to have his company.

"I just couldn't sleep." I replied noticing that he was only half dressed, it was clear that he couldn't have been sleeping either if he had been up at this hour.

"Is that all? It isn't like you to just be wondering around at night you know?" Yusei said smiling a bit which was fairly rare for him. Still it was a pretty cute smile.

"Well to be honest I have been thinking about what happens now. I mean you nearly got yourself killed by the Dark Signers and well...I...I...I was worried about you. You know that right?" I stuttered out, what was with me? I never stuttered.

Yusei looked slightly shocked by my behaviour but so was I so I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. After a second of this shocked expression he smiled once again. "Thank you Aki I'm happy to know that you were worried about me. To be honest through that whole experience against Rudger and it felt like I could die. There was only one person I was thinking of."

This was my turn to be shocked what on earth was he on about? "Oh and who was that?" I asked. I may have been confused but something in the way he spoke to me made me feel calmer and more relaxed then I had felt in a very long time.

If you thought it was possible for me to not be as shocked as I had already been oh how wrong you were. Yusei reached out and slowly began to wrap his arms around my waist, for some reason instead of battering him off I just relaxed in his arms. After all he had one of those strong but loving grips. "It was you." He said simply but I could hear a loving somewhat passionate tone in his voice.

I could feel my cheeks burn, so this was what it felt like to blush. I tried to hide it by turning my head away from him, however I could hear Yusei chuckle he must of been amused by behaviour. It was then that I felt him raise one of his hands from my waist before he placed a finger on my chin and slowly made my head turn towards him. I looked deep into his dark dashing blue eyes; it was like I was gazing into the ocean surrounding an island.

"You don't have to be embarrassed I do mean what I said Aki. I was worried I wouldn't be able to gaze into your eyes or even feel the softness of your hair again. In simpler words I love Aki." Yusei said as he looked deeply into my eyes his fingers were now brushing through my hair.

My eyes widened and his sudden confession. Did he really love me? "Yusei how can you love someone like me? Didn't I cause you so much pain before all of this happened?" I asked him my face was still on fire from my heavy blushing.

Yusei didn't even seem taken back by these questions as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "Aki wounds can heal easily but what I could never get to grips with was telling you how I felt about you. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life, plus despite your past I can see the real you are just like a rose. You may be sharp but there is still nothing more beautiful than a rose. This is what I see in you Aki please tell me you love me too."

I could barely believe what I was hearing. Yusei was confessing his love for me, I felt funny like I was going to faint in his arms but I kept myself under control. "Yusei I...I love you too. When you nearly died I was so scared that you wouldn't live that I couldn't help but stay by your side. When I'm with you my fears and pain seem to disappear like you are some kind of angel which prevents all my pain and wraps me in its wings for safety." I finally managed to get out after a while as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

We both pitched closer together I could feel his warm breath on my face as our lips got closer before the fated kiss happened. His lips were soft and warm against mine, I had never felt a feeling like this before, and we pulled away for a short while. I smiled before I threw my arms around his neck and reached in for another kiss. I let his tongue enter my mouth our tongue's danced a soft but passionate dance, his wrapped around mine before I flipped his around and my tongue played with his. So this is what people call passion.

We pulled away after a while needing breath. Yusei smiled once again before picking me up bridal style I had a feeling I knew where this was heading.

So this is how I ended in his arms in my bed. No matter what I knew that Yusei would always be there for me and now I was happy with my pain and fears gone in his warm embrace. I stroked his face his soft skin felt amazing on my fingers he slowly woke up noticing what I was doing.

"Hey beautiful how are you feeling?" He said lovingly as his got one of his hand and pulled my fingers towards his mouth where he kissed them before licking his lips he must of enjoyed the taste.

"Yes I'm just happy that you are here with me being my sanctuary from all the bad stuff that this world can throw at me." I smiled before gently kissing him on his lips.

"I will always look after you Aki this is one of the ways I can show my love for you." He smiled before pulling me close and kissing my forehead. I was just happy that he was there I buried my head in his muscular chest. No matter what he will always be my love, my saviour. My sanctuary.

**A/N: So this is the end of My Sanctuary I hope you enjoyed it. Well please leave some reviews as I would like to think what you people think of my little story, plus also do you guys want me to make another chapter showing Yusei's POV in this story? If so please let me know. **


	2. Sweet Dream

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dream**

I don't know how I did it but I just had. Rudger the leader of the Dark Signers and the man I detested for this entire encounter with these people. They had taken away my loved ones, my best friends and most of Neo Domino City's population. I smirked as Rudger was turned to dust but I could also feel the darkness coming to get me as well. It wasn't an evil darkness but a welcoming darkness. I wobbled on my feet before I lost my footing all that welcomed me was the floor which I never saw come to get me as the Darkness swallowed me.

"Doctor how is our friend's condition?" I could hear a voice which I recognised easily it had once been a voice filled with rage and loneliness but now it was soft and somewhat petit. She had been a lot softer since she had joined the Signers but it had never sounded quite like this before.

The voice was of the oldest girl in the Signers. Aki Izayoi. She was one of the Signers that I had generally worried about more than anyone else. Don't get me wrong I cared about Jack but he could be a complete jerk at times and of course I would worry about Ruka as well after all she was still so young and to be thrown into such an important battle would of been hard on her. However, in terms of someone I could link with Aki was the only one that I would feel so compassionately thought about. Still I had never said how I felt; did I even know how I felt?

"Well Miss Izayoi he is struggling to open his eyes in fact it appears that he could be in a coma but we can't be certain." The doctor said in those typical serious tones that doctors were famous for.

"I see thank you doctor." Aki said she spoke quietly she had never been like this before her voice was dripping with a great amount of concern and some other emotion that I was so unsure of. I wanted to open my eyes to comfort her to tell her I was ok but I just couldn't do it.

A fair time past and with it the others had come to visit Jack actually sounded worried about me which I thought was a first for him. Rua had been very upset with my condition since he was worried that I wouldn't wake up and then he wouldn't have someone to duel with. Ruka was also very emotional she was such a sweet young girl and I had always seen her as the cute little sister I never had. After a while I had heard the two guys leave the room leaving Ruka and Aki alone with me.

Whilst the two of them were in the room I could feel someone touch my cheek I wasn't sure who it was but all I could tell was the hand was very soft and it was almost like it was trying to keep me warm or maybe it was trying to get the warmth from my body. Either way I was happy that someone was that worried.

"Aki-san." Ruka said her voice seemed concerned. "Are you really that worried about Yusei?" This made me think that the persons hand on my cheek was Aki's but why was she this worried?

"Yes I am Ruka I can't tell what I'm feeling but ever since Yusei went and fought Rudger I was worried that he would not come out of it alive. I'm glad he has won but I can't help but feel like..." Aki cut off there all I could hear afterwards was the footsteps of someone running out the room. The screaming of "Aki-San" gave the impression that it was Aki who ran out of the room, as Ruka followed her. Leaving me in the dark, damn it all why wouldn't my eyes open?

More time past I didn't know how much before I felt my eyelids beginning to rise. I was finally waking up, my vision was blurry to begin with but that is what vision is usually like when you wake up. As my vision came back I could see the twins as well as Jack in the room but Aki was nowhere to be seen, why wasn't she there?

"Hey look guys Yusei's up. Yusei up." Rua screamed in excitement, I couldn't help but smile even if it was still a very weak smile. It was just good to see Rua happy to see me after all that had happened to me.

"Rua there is no need to scream but it is good to see you up Yusei how are you feeling?" Ruka moaned at her brother before changing her tone to address me. This wasn't anything new for Ruka it was just like her.

"I'm just a bit weary Ruka thanks for asking. Where's Aki wasn't she with you guys?" I couldn't help but ask I wanted to talk to her about what I heard. Was she really that worried about me? I just wanted to know after all I did care for her.

Jack finally turned to me. "She's run off she was upset by something but I'm not quite sure what. Still she could have stayed to see you recover."

My eyes widened she had run off. Why would she do that? Didn't she want to see me? Then I remembered something Ruka had been talking to her before she had run out of the room. "Rua, Jack can you two please leave the room I need to talk to Ruka about something." I asked the both of them. Jack seemed confused and Rua seemed disappointed since he looked at me like an older brother. Nevertheless they left the room.

"What do you want to talk to me about Yusei?" Ruka asked she was very suspicious of my sudden behaviour, was I really that obvious?

"I want to know about what's wrong with Aki and more importantly why isn't she here?" I said I was desperate to know the truth after all from what I heard I had a feeling it was my fault that Aki ran off.

"What makes you think something is wrong with her? Maybe she simply didn't want to be here at this point." Ruka replied however, she instantly recognised the mistake she made.

"Ruka don't lie to me I know that she was here earlier I was just unable to open my eyes or speak. I heard all that had happened whilst you two were in this room. So please Ruka tell me the truth." I said my voice was soft I wasn't the kind of person to shout and I wouldn't at Ruka since I know she was only trying to protect Aki's feelings.

"She is currently back at our home in Tops; she has been very upset about you. I'm curious about her behaviour I think she really likes you Yusei." Ruka replied in her typical shy way.

My eyes widened again. Was Ruka implying that Aki had more than feelings of a friend towards me? "I see, well then I best make sure she is ok thank you Ruka." I replied still in a state of shock. I would have to wait for the hospital to release me but I heard it would be that evening so it wasn't all that bad.

*Later that evening*

I couldn't sleep that evening I was still puzzled about Aki and her behaviour. Did she dare I say love me? I had to admit she was very beautiful; her eyes gleamed with a soft glow every time I saw her. At first I thought it must have been because of the tears that had run down them for so many years, mind you I didn't really care they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Her hair was soft and delicate I had once touched it to make sure that I wasn't in denial about that. This was also the same for her skin I remembered when I wiped the tear from her face how soft it was. It really was hard to believe that someone that beautiful could be regarded as a witch.

It was then that I realised how much I truly cared for her. I had always felt bad for her for having such a terrible past and all the times I had wanted to save her from her damned life. At first I thought I was doing it out of friendship because that is the kind of person I am, still even now I doubted that it wasn't that at all. However, I couldn't deny that Aki and I were much happier in each other's company. Now it was all clear to me I did all of those things not out of friendship but love. I now knew what I had to do; I got out of bed and went to look for her.

I went into the main living area no one was around so it was clear she wasn't there. I searched for a while around the kitchen and even her room but she wasn't there. I looked out into the pool area and noticed that she was there standing out there I wasn't sure why but I went out to join her.

She was clearly unaware of my appearance as she seemed to be gazing off into the distance. Well here goes nothing. "Aki are you alright?" I asked her.

She jumped at hearing my voice. "I just couldn't sleep." she replied noticing that I was only half dressed,

"Is that all? It isn't like you to just be wondering around at night you know?" I smiled a bit she seemed shocked by the fact I smiled I know I wasn't one to smile a lot but I couldn't believe it was that surprising.

"Well to be honest I have been thinking about what happens now. I mean you nearly got yourself killed by the Dark Signers and well...I...I...I was worried about you. You know that right?" Aki stuttered this really did shock me Aki was a girl with great confidence so I was surprised to hear her stutter.

After a second of my shocked expression I smiled once again. "Thank you Aki I'm happy to know that you were worried about me. To be honest through that whole experience against Rudger and it felt like I could die. There was only one person I was thinking of." This was one thing I had never told anyone about this even the twins who I trusted greatly.

By Aki's expression I could tell she was confused by what I was telling her. "Oh and who was that?" she asked me. Her tone was very calm even relaxed which pleased me I wasn't feeling like she was worried or panicking by my sudden comment.

I reached out and slowly began to wrap my arms around Aki's waist, she didn't try battering me off instead she was relaxing in my arms. "It was you." I said simply but I also made sure my tone was a loving somewhat passionate tone.

Aki tried to hide a blush from me by turning her head away from me, I chuckled I was fairly amused by her behaviour. I raised one of his hands from Aki's waist before I placed a finger on her chin and slowly made her head face towards mine. I looked deep into her shiny amber coloured eyes; there was something erotic about those eyes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed I do mean what I said Aki. I was worried I wouldn't be able to gaze into your eyes or even feel the softness of your hair again. In simpler words I love Aki." I said as I continued to look deeply into her eyes I used my fingers to gently brush through her silky soft hair.

Aki's eyes widened and my sudden confession as if to say something like did I really love her? "Yusei how can you love someone like me? Didn't I cause you so much pain before all of this happened?" she asked me her once pale face was now completely red from blushing heavily. Still it was very cute.

I wasn't taken back by these questions as I continued to run my fingers through her hair. "Aki wounds can heal easily but what I could never get to grips with was telling you how I felt about you. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life, plus despite your past I can see the real you are just like a rose. You may be sharp but there is still nothing more beautiful than a rose. This is what I see in you Aki please tell me you love me too."

It was clear that she could barely believe what she was hearing. I was after all confessing my love for her, "Yusei I...I love you too. When you nearly died I was so scared that you wouldn't live that I couldn't help but stay by your side. When I'm with you my fears and pain seem to disappear like you are some kind of angel which prevents all my pain and wraps me in its wings for safety." she finally managed to get out after a while as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

We both moved towards one another, her lips were getting closer to mine. Her breath was very warm and inviting with the chilling breeze that was blowing through the night it was good to feel her warm breath but not as much as the kiss which happened next. Our lips crashed together and locked in a very gentle but yet wanting way. I could feel Aki opening her mouth wanting my tongue to touch hers. I couldn't resist as my tongue slipped onto hers like a snake slithering across the ground. As our tongue's connected we played a dangerous dance with them, it was as exotic as the tango but with tongues and not humans.

We broke away after a while neither of us said anything but it was easy to recognise that we both wanted more. I picked her up and guided her back to her room. When we got there I put her down gentle before joining her on her bed. I took out her hairclip making her hair come down her face when it had I parted her hair to her sides so I could see her face. I kissed her softly on the lips before simply admiring her for how beautiful she really was.

She smiled back at me. "Yusei thank you I finally feel that I have a true place where I belong. You really are my sanctuary as you love and protect me from everything bad in my life."

"I promise you Aki that no matter what I will always look after you, this is only one of the things I can do to prove my love for you." I smiled back before kissing her on her swan like neck she moaned in pleasure. How I longed to hear that sound it was that of true passion.

I got on one side of the bed and Aki went to the other side we could continue to love each other for the rest of our lives, don't ask me why but I had a feeling we would last as a couple. Aki wrapped her arms around my body and cuddled into my chest. We would have liked to continue but we were both tired and it was late so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close as well.

"Sweet dreams Aki"

**A/N: Well there it is for chapter 2 this one was longer because I wanted to add more to Yusei's version which I didn't with Aki's. Anyway I have been thinking if you want to see a third chapter wrapping the loose ends with Ruka let me know. Apart from that I hope you have enjoyed this. **


	3. Simple and Clean

**Chapter 3: Simple and Clean**

**A/N: Well by recent request I will do this last chapter of My Sanctuary. I've not written this one is ages, but I can make this chapter. This is for kyuubecky who really wanted me to make a third chapter. So here is the events from Ruka's POV enjoy.**

We had been at the hospital for hours; it was odd we had arrived in the beautiful daylight. Now we were in a dimly lit hospital, with one of our closest friends in a bed hanging on the smallest thread of life. I looked at my twin brother Rua; he was on the verge of tears. I know that Rua can be silly and arrogant at times, still I have always known him to going to pieces for people he loved.

Recently after Yusei had fought Rudger, which was a really intense duel he had fallen ill. His legs gave way underneath him, his breathing awkward. Blood oozed down his face and mouth, he had been on the verge of death for a long time. If it wasn't for the beeping of the life support, the others and I would probably believe he had died.

"Yusei, Yusei p...please don't die." Rua sobbed, his eyes were entering the stage of bloodshot. "Ruka he will be ok won't he? Please tell me, he will be ok."

"Rua calm down, Yusei isn't the type to leave us. Besides until Aki-san and Jack get here, we can't do anything else but wait. Then maybe we will hear more from the doctor as well." I replied sternly, though deep down I was almost as cut up about Yusei then he was. If not the same however, no matter how we felt I believed that there will be someone even worse about this whole situation.

Speaking of the devil, Aki-san walked into the small hospital room. It hadn't been much, but it was a special private room just for Yusei. Jack followed in with a doctor carrying a clipboard. They must have had the results of Yusei's test.  
"Doctor, how is our friend's condition?" Aki-san said, her voice was soft but it was clear that she was swallowing back her emotions.

The Doctor looked at the beautiful young women; his face was stern and barely showing much emotion. "Mr Fudo is a very lucky man to have you lot, his breath will be back to normal shortly. However, that duel seemed to have been a massive shock to his system. He may not fully recover for a fair while; it could take weeks or even months."

"Y...You can't be serious! What has happened to him, why won't he won't recover quickly!" Aki kept questioning, her voice on the verge of going so high pitched only dogs would soon be able to hear her.

"Well Miss Izayoi he is struggling to open his eyes, in fact he appears to be in a coma, but we can't be certain."

"I see, thank you doctor." Aki replied her voice was so quiet; it was hard to pick up even though she was standing right next to me.

Many more days had past in the month, and Yusei still didn't show any signs of recovery. Jack and Crow were only visiting on occasions, for Crow I could understand since he had sent up a delivery service. So naturally he had work, but as for Jack we weren't as sure. Though the weird thing was he was always concerned, worried even about Yusei. I guess that small rivalry they had vanished, along with the Dark Signers. Jack wasn't nearly as scary these days, as for Aki-san well there was barely a day going by where she wasn't there.

Even right after our day at Duel Academy, she would come to the hospital straight away and go home later. She had been really distant as of late, almost like she was falling into her split personality again. Though she wasn't violent or angry, she wasn't talking to anyone well almost she would talk to me.

Both of us had been left alone with Yusei, as Jack, Crow and Rua had decided to get something to eat. Aki-san had been very quiet yet again; she had been staring at Yusei all the time. Not taking his eyes off him even for a second, she was almost like a dog with a bone. Not wanting to let go of him. Her right arm reached over, and placed itself on Yusei cheek. She gently rubbed it down, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Aki-san?" I starting speaking, she finally took her eyes off Yusei to look at me. Her eyes blurred by tears. "Are you really that worried about Yusei?"

Aki-san let out a long sniff before replying. "Yes I am Ruka, I can't tell why, but ever since Yusei went and fought Rudger. I've was worried that he would not come out of it alive. I'm glad he has won, but I can't help but feel like..." She cut off; tears ran down her face like a waterfall. Her pale skin shone because of it, she got up and ran out of the room.

"Aki-san!" I cried out running after her, naturally she was faster than me because she had longer legs. Still I wasn't going to give up; I had grown close to Aki-san since the Arcadia Movement incident. She was like a big sister to me, I had always wanted one especially when I only had an annoying brother.

After a while I caught up to her, she stopped and to put it simply broke down. She slumped to my level, her arms wrapped around me firmly and she continued to cry. I gently patted her back, not really sure at first what to do. Before returning her hug, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
"Aki-san why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I don't know Ruka; I don't really know why I'm acting like this." Aki replied I could feel my clothes getting wet, as her salty tears continued to rain down on me.

"I think I may know, but Aki-san if you don't understand then it is useless. I can only help a little bit, with two clues. Well one riddle and a clue." I replied this was really weird, so this was what it felt to be like an adult.

"What do you mean Ruka? What riddle, tell me." Aki pleaded finally loosening her grip on me, and looking me in the eyes.

I sighed at the older girl; I still couldn't believe I was doing this. "Aki-san answer me this. What is something you can see, but can't see?"

"Something I can see, but can't see?" She replied clearly confused.

"The clue is, it is something simple and clean as well. Or at least that is how I picture it being." I smiled back trying my best to cheer up my fellow Signer. "I'm sure in time you will figure it out, if you wish you can stay at mine. You know just until you get back on track."

Aki was still a bit confused, but she gave me a weak smile. "Thank you Ruka, I will take you up on your offer. I will see you back at your place later, I need to calm down."

I left and returned back to the hospital room, it was almost like a weird joke but Yusei finally opened his eyes.

"Hey look guys, Yusei's up. Yusei's up!" Rua screamed, jumping up and down in his usual way. God it is so embarrassing, though I couldn't help but smile at looking at him or Yusei as he gave off a weak smile.

"Rua there is no need to scream, but it is good to see you are up Yusei. How are you feeling?" I firstly scolded Rua, before turning to Yusei where my expression changed to a light happiness.

"I'm just a bit weary Ruka thanks for asking. Where's Aki wasn't she with you guys?" Yusei smiled, before looking wearily around the room. He was searching for Aki-san. Jack explained to him, that Aki had disappeared. Claiming she was practically a broken woman.

What happened next shocked me, Yusei asked the others minus me to leave. It was just odd to me, Yusei was nice and kind. However, he was not usual secretive when it came to his friends. So why was he only wanting to talk to me? As the others left he turned to me. I asked politely what he wanted to speak to me about, though deep down I knew.

"I want to know about what's wrong with Aki, and more importantly why isn't she here?" He asked his tone wasn't vicious, but it was almost demanding.

"What makes you think something is wrong with her? Maybe she simply didn't want to be here at this point." I replied, and then kicked myself. Smooth Ruka really smooth.

"Ruka don't lie to me I know that she was here earlier, I was just unable to open my eyes or speak. I heard all that had happened whilst you two were in this room. So please Ruka tell me the truth." Yusei said his voice calm, but it was digging into me like thousands of knives.

"She is currently back at our home in Tops; she has been very upset about you. I'm curious about her behaviour, I think she really likes you Yusei." I replied shyly, I was feeling even more awkward talking about this.

"I see, well then I best make sure she is ok. Thank you Ruka." Yusei replied, a small smile graced his lips.

*That night*

I left my room just to get a drink of water; I was still so edgy about Aki-san and Yusei. I wonder what Yusei would say to her, I hadn't seen them since they both arrived. They had sealed themselves in their rooms, like if they were on purposely trying to avoid everyone. I sighed as the water from the tap flowed into my glass.

As I grabbed up my water, I turned and was about to head upstairs when something caught my eyes. I saw Yusei and Aki-san out near the pool area, I crept over to the glass door and pressed my ear towards it, in hope of hearing what they were saying.

"Yusei how can you love someone like me? Didn't I cause you so much pain before all of this happened?" Aki asked I could just about catch a very red blush on her cheeks.

Yusei smiled happy by her little question, which seemed odd. His actions surprised me as well, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Aki wounds can heal easily, but what I could never get to grips with was telling you how I felt about you. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life, plus despite your past I can see the real you are just like a rose. You may be sharp, but there is still nothing more beautiful than a rose. This is what I see in you Aki; please tell me you love me too."

I let out a loud gasp, never had I expected Yusei saying that. I even had to pinch myself in order to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Yusei I...I love you too. When you nearly died I was so scared, that you wouldn't live that I couldn't help but stay by your side. When I'm with you my fears and pain seem to disappear, like you are some kind of angel which prevents all my pain and wraps me in its wings for safety." Aki replied her tone was soft and delicate. I nearly screamed at that reaction, it was so sweet and I couldn't be any happier for them. All of a sudden they pitched together, and their tongues and mouths collided.

I quickly put a hand to my mouth, and ran upstairs to my room. To let out a little squeal of delight, I didn't know how I was going to sleep tonight. Though this time around I didn't mind, I was just so happy to see love for the people I thought deserved it the most.

*Next morning*

"Ruka-Chan, are you up?" Aki-san's voice came from the other side of my door; I hadn't slept that much after what I experienced last night. Still I really didn't mind, still I wish I wasn't awake right now.

"Just about Aki-san, you can come in if you wish." I replied my voice was muffled, as I still had my head in my pillow.

Aki-san entered and sat down on my bed, making sure she didn't sit on my small body. "Ruka you wouldn't believe it, but me and Yusei well we are a couple now." She said very cheerfully, in fact this was the most cheerful I had ever heard her being.

"That's fantastic Aki-san, how did it happen?" I asked flipping myself around, so I could see face to face with the violet haired female.

"It all happened last night, we slipped into conversation near the pool. We both couldn't sleep; it appears we were both worried about the other. Then it was just one thing after another, and we couldn't hold back so now we are a couple."

"That is fantastic Aki-san I'm so happy for you." I replied cheerfully, even if I was simply acting being surprised. Mind you she didn't notice, maybe I should consider being an actress.

"Yes now I understand your riddle, something you can see but can't see. You can see the love between Yusei and me, but you can't see the actual emotion. Oh and before you ask, your other clue was true. Love sure is simple and clean." Aki-san laughed, as she winked at the last part. Before leaving and closing the door, leaving me to go back to a gentle sleep. Though now I was confused, about the really mystery of love. Was it really as simple and clean as I said?

**A/N: Phew that is it, I have made a third and final chapter. Dedicated to kyuubecky here on , I hope you all enjoyed reading the fic. To answer a few questions, firstly I will try and get more updates for other fics that I have still to do. Including Paradox's Revenge and Sins of the Signers, however, I will also be busy so be patient. Secondly Aki and Yusei is possibly my favourite couple pairing however, I also like another pair just as much. This will also be included in a new fic, called lost in emotion. This will be a Final Fantasy VII fic, since I want to try something new. Hope you will give me your support, after all it keeps me going to write. See ya guys around! YZ**


End file.
